Injected
by arrowtwilight
Summary: Bella was taken away from her family when she was only four years old because she was a 'special human'and now she is a test subject in a secret Volturi lab , but one day one of the experiments go wrong and carlisle is called and with him he brings edward
1. Chapter 1

Sigh I know new story shot (cough) uhhhhh yeah im sorry I just need something new so I can get my inspiration back

_Ring._

Sigh.

_Buzz._

I gave a deep sigh.

_Ring._

I turned over and stared at the alarm clock on the side of the table next to my bed , after a couple of minutes of letting it ring I reached over and turned it off. The lights above me turned on instantly and I squinted my eyes from the brightness of them.

_"Good Morning Test Subject 2512121."_ The recorded voice of one of the scientists came on the speaker , oh how I hated that voice, it was what I woke up to and what I fell asleep to.

"It's Bella." I muttered as I opened my eyes fully and looked up at the ceiling , my full name was Isabella, that was all I remembered from my life really, I was taken away from my parents when I was four , so I really don't remember much. And really I had gotten the name Bella from my 'test name'. When I counted the letters of the alphebet , I got 'A' as 1 , 'B' as 2 ,and 'E' as 5 , but when I put it together it first spelled out 'Beababa' and I was defenently not using that as my name, so instead I turned '1,2' into '12' turning it into 'L' so then when I spelled it out it spelled 'Bella.'

I could live with that name, and it was part of my old name which ,when I thought about it, was probably why I was given the number 2512121.

_"Doctor Anderson is coming in now test subject 2512121."_The same voice came on the speaker again,I groaned and sat up looking at the white walls that surrounded me. Two rooms, a bedroom and a bathroom, the bathroom door was almost invisible though , it blended in with the white walls , and I had to press a button besides the door whenever I needed to use it. In the bedroom , the room I was in now , there was only a bed , a table next to it with the annoying alarm clock , and a book case on the wall with a few books on it, enough books for basic education atleast , but what was depressing about it the most? Everything was the same color, white.

The door to my room opened and in came a cart (white of course). The man pushing the cart wore a white lab coat , black pants (the only dark color in my world) , and was extremely pale. A normal person would find extremely atractive, but I had grown up with the red eyes , extremely paled skinned people. I guess that ment I wasn't normal.

The man pushed the cart over to me and I could see the contents on it now, a plate of food , and three shots.

_'All for me.'_

Anderson put the food on the table next to my bed and motioned for me to put my arm out, I looked down at my purple and red arms and sighed , I put one out and he took the first needle and stuck it in my arm, when I was younger I would have flinched , but I had gotten over it a long time ago. He Injected the liquid in it into me and then did the other two, he then put them back on the cart and left the room.

I sighed again and fell back on my bed , this was usually how I spent my day, count the tiles on the ceiling , read a book or atleast part of one, then lunch , with thank God , no shots, then I would stare at my reflection in the mirror staring at the colors that lined my arms and sometimes I would stare and try to get a mental image of my parents in my head, then dinner , more shots , and the lights would go off then the monotoned voice would come on the speaker again and say '_Good night Test Subject 2512121.'_

Exciting right?

I got up off the bed and walked over to the bathroom door , I pressed the button next to it and the door opened ,I stepped inside and the door closed. The lighting in the bathroom was duller and made everything look gray instead of white, I walked over to the mirror and looked in it , the girl staring back was pale , almost as pale as the scientists , and her hair was brown and came midway down to my back. I blinked my brown eyes and leaned in closer I pulled the skin under my eyes down and examined my bloodshot eyes, I let go and ran my fingers through my hair when I started feeling dizzy. I put my hands on both sides of the sink and stared down trying to steady myself.

'_Damn drugs.'_ I thought.

My eyesight started getting blury, just another side effect, but what I saw next was defiantly not a normal side effect.

Red. I put one of my hands up to my mouth and felt the warm liquid on my lips.

_'Shit.'_

More of it poured out of my mouth staining the sink , I started coughing even more up and quickly stumbled to the door , I banged on it and it opened up , I stumbled out and started coughing up more, I stumbled over to the walland collapsed against it , I felt myslef blacking out and was about to completly go out when I saw the door open and two scientists come running in, one of them ran over to me and felt my pulse.

The only thing I heard was "Call Carlisle Cullen." Before everything went blank.


	2. Blood

I do not own twilight.

_"Monster how should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here looking through the window."- Monster - Meg and Dia._

**--**

**(No ones Pov)**

Carlsile followed the two vampires down the long white hallway ,Dr. Anderson and Dr. Thomas he believed their names were , behind them his son Edward , and his daughter ,Alice, followed. He had brought them along just incase he needed assistance , from what he had heard he may need it.

"You see," Dr.Anderson continued. "For the past few years we've been working on a 'experiment' , you see, we've wanted to create a 'blood supplier' so that we wouldn't have to 'heard in' anymore food and that way humans won't start getting suspicious."

"And," Dr. Thomas cut in. "We think we've finally created one , but theres been a problem." They stopped at the end of the hallway infront of a room , there was a window infront of them ,but it was to dark to see in it , Dr.Anderson pressed a couple of buttons and the lights in the room came on and at the sight of what they saw made Alice almost scream.

In the room was a girl , she was laying on a bed and was wearing black shorts and a white tank top , she had both of her hands over her face , but what made the scene look like a horror movie was the fact blood was splattered almost everywhere , all over the bed ,room, and all over the girl. Her shirt was stained with it and so were her hands. Her body twitched and they could see some blood come from between her fingers the next thing that came was even more terrifieing.

"Help me!" The girl screamed "I'm going to die!"

_'This is cruelty.'_Carlisle thought. He turned to Edward and Alice , he could clearly see the terror in Alices eyes and the fears in Edwards.

"Both of you stay out here." He instructed, " Let me in." He said to Dr.Anderson. He nodded and opened the door, Carlisle quickly walked in and over to the girl.

"Dear God please save me ,dear God please save me." The girl said over and over again the terror in her voice was obvious.

"Please remove your hands." Carlisle instructed as he set his medical equipment down on the table by the bed, the girl whimpered.

"I want to help you I promise I wont hurt you." Carlsile said.

The girl whimpered again but slowly removed her hands, her face was stained with her tears and blood and the eyes that stared at Carlisle were filled with nothing but Terror.

"Okay good please open your mouth and say ah." Carlisle said quickly , he needed to find out what was wrong fast.

She did as he said but more blood quickly came up and came out of the corners of her mouth. She quickly put her hands back over her mouth and more tears started coming out of her eyes.

"Okay scratch that." Carlsile said as he took out a stethoscope."Please sit up." He said, but the next thing she said surprised Carlisle.

"B-...Bella." She choked out.

"Excuse me?"

"M-my...name..i-is...Bella."The girl said. Carlisle stared at her and nodded.

"Okay , Bella, please sit up." The girl slowly pulled herself into a sitting position, Carlisle listened to her heartbeat and was shocked, her heart was beating fast but fast as if she had a sudden rush of adrenalin instead of as if she was about to die.Carlisle looked around the room and saw that she had already lost a large amount of blood, infact she had lost enough blood to be dead, but then why was she still alive?

Carlisle put the stethoscope away. "Bella your going to be fine ,but I need you to stay laying down." The girl stared at him and nodded ,but then quickly put her hands over her mouth again. Carlisle left the room and turned to Alice.

"Wheres Edward?" He asked looking around.

"Hes down the hallway, Carlisle , he was having restraint issues and thats alot of blood , it doesn't smell normal either." Alice stared at the blood in the room. Carlisle nodded , he had also noticed the odd smell of the girls blood , it smelled sweet and yet sour at the same time , like it had been contaiminated , but it could still make any vampire loose control of themselves.

"Well, whats wrong?" Dr.Thomas asked Carlisle. Carlisle turned to him and Dr.Anderson and said.

"Her body is over producing blood. It doesn't know what to do so its getting rid of it."

"This is great!" Dr.Thomas said He turned to his associat. "Anderson , if we can just find out if vampire venom will affect her at all we would know if we've created the 'blood supplier'!" Anderson nodded in agreement.

Carlsile looked at them in disdain. "How long have you been doing this?"

They turned to him. "We took her away from her home when she was four, she doesn't know it but shes seventeen now."

Carlisle looked at them with shock , they had been torturing this girl since she was four!

Dr.Anderson clearly read the look on Carlisles face and continued. " Please listen , subject number 2512121, isn't a normal human , we noticed that she has special 'abilities'." Carlisle didn't want to hear anymore.

"I don't care this isn't right! Shes a human being!"

Both of them snorted. "Humans are just food."

Carlisle turned around , about to walk away , but then quickly turned back. "Who approved this?"

The scientists stared at him. "...Aro."

"I thought so." Carlisle turned back around and started walking away , Alice followed him, when they both got to the end of the hallway they saw Edward leaning against the wall.

"Carlisle, theres something wrong about that girl...I couldn't read her mind."

--

ughhhhh sorry if the whole Carlisle trying to figure out whats wrong with Bella part was weird. and sorry if i spelled carlisle wrong alot


	3. Nothing ever changes

I once again do not own twilightttttttttttt run awayyyyy

_"Turn around theres those eyes again,_

_turn around ,fake difference and I_

_Watch their cold ,dark silhouettes disappear,_

_"Turn around reds and whites again I'd sell my kicks for one more low tar." - first and second verse from Roses by Meg and Dia._

--

I layed on my bed breathing heavily , I had stopped coughing up blood ,but I was still surrounded by it and its smell was horrible.

_'Is that how blood really smells?'_ I thought as I cringed , it made me want to throw up more then just blood.

"_Test Subject 2512121 Dr.Anderson is coming in now_." I closed my eyes Why couldn't they just leave me alone?

The doors open and Anderson came in. "Subject 2512121 please come with me." I got up slowly so I wouldn't get dizzy , but quickly enough so that I could get away from the smell faster. I followed him out into the hallway and then down it , I looked back and thought about escaping , but quickly got rid of the idea.

"Heres your new room," Anderson said as he pressed some buttons opening a door.

_'Hmm so the code was 2512121? Typical.'_

The door opened and he motioned for me to step in ,I did and the door closed.

_"There are some clothes for you to change into in the bathroom.''_The voice on the speaker came on. I looked around my new room and saw it had less then my old one , No bookcase ,no books , no alarm clock, So I guessed annoying ringing wouldn't be waking me up everymorning then?

I sighed and walked over to the bathroom , I pressed the botton next to it and it opened I walked in and over to the small closet in the corner , I opened it and another pair of black shorts , and a white tank top was inside, but the other thing inside I wasn't expecting there was a hoodie inside.

_'Well thats new.' _I pulled my clothes out and changed , then I pulled the hoodie out and put it on , it covered my purple and red arms. '_Perfect.'_

I walked out of the bathroom and walked over to the bed , I lied down on it and sighed, I was so tired of this.

_"Test Subject 2512121 Dr.Hart is coming in now."_ The speaker said.

_'Dr.Hart?"_ That was a new name.

A man came into the room , of course he had pale skin and red eyes , but he looked much younger then the other scientists , like he was maybe...twenty?.

His black hair moved out of the way of his eyes as he walked over to me. "Please , put your arm out." He said.

I groaned and pulled up the sleeve of my hoodie putting my arm out. '_I just got over that horrible experience and now its back to having a million needles injected in my arm? ughh.'_

He chuckled as he took the shot out and injected it into my arm "Don't worry it shouldn't be that bad."

_'...Shouldn't?"_

That spot were he injected it started burning like crazy , like it was being bitten by a million red ants, I started scratching it but the burning only got worse.

"What was that!?" I asked ,scarred.

"...vampire venom." He said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"V-vampire!?" I couldn't finish my sentence before I started feeling sick again , I got up and pushed Hart out of the way running over to the bathroom , I pressed the button on the side about a million times until it finally opened up , when it did I ran over the sink and started coughing up blood again

_'DAMN IT!'_ Was my only thought.

**(No ones POV)**

Dr. Hart watched from the doorway as the girl started coughing up blood repeatedly again , she was only allowed a second to catch her breath before she started coughing even more up , when she finally stopped , Dr.Hart walked over and pulled out a cue tip from his pocket taking a swab of the blood and putting it in a test tube. He left the room and left the girl , and walked over to his colleagues.

"Let me see it." Dr.Thomas said, Dr.Hart took the tube out and handed it to Thomas, Dr. Thomas took the blood sample out off it and smelled it

"It has venom in it." He said putting the sample back in. They nodded.

"Good,good." Dr.Anderson said, "It seems our thirteen years of research are over with , we can gather even more humans now and make more 'blood suppliers'."

"But what do we do with the girl now?" Dr. Hart asked.

"Well we still have a few more tests to run , but when its all done we'll give her to Aro as a gift."

All of them nodded.

--

WEEEEEEEEEE


	4. Escape

Hellos again people I do not own Twilight and I have a question , well I've been thinking should I change the rating to M? Just because of the (very bloody) early chapters and I'm not exactly sure what else may happen later on , I put it on T originally because I didn't think alot of people would mind the blood , (of course thats what I get for reading so many horror stories) of course I'm not saying that I'm getting yelled at because of it but I know that there are some people out there that get alittle freaked out about it and stuff so I'm wondering if I should change it to M , I'm not sure though because I don't think alot of people really read the ratings so if you can add in your comment what you think that be appreciated!

Also did it seem to anyone else that chapter 2 was really CarlisleXBellaish? It bugs me , I'm not saying I don't like the pairing , its just that this is a Edward X Bella story so I'm just kinda like "Uhhhhhh." (Sigh) Its probably just me.

Also thank you for the comments )

NOW ONTO CHAPTER 4!!

--

_"I can do whatever I want like you.  
_

_She began to die.  
_

_Indiana that's not right._

_Indiana that's not life.  
_

_Then she began to fight.  
_

_Indiana make it mine.  
_

_Indiana make this mine." - Meg and Dia 'Indiana'_

_--_

**Bella(POV)**

I breathed heavily as I layed next to the sink, the blood that remained was either draining down the sink or running down the sides of it staining it on the way down. I grabbed both sides of the sink and pulled myself up , steading myself , I quickly stumbled out of the bathroom. The smell of blood was terrible I HAD to get away from it , I stumbled over to the bed and callopsed on it , satisfied when the doors to the bathroom closed blocking out the scent of blood.

_'This place is hell.'_

I crawled the rest of the way up onto the bed and curled up on it , closing my eyes.

_"Good night Test Subject 2512121."_ The lights turned off and that same voice came on the speaker, I put my hand over my ears trying to block it out.

"SHUTUP SHUTUP SHUTUP!" I screamed ,over and over again. Tears started streaming down my face , as I cryed myself to sleep.

**--**

**(A few hours later)**

I _woke_ up in what seemed like a dream like state. All I could hear were voices and they seemed to surround me like they were trying comfort me.

_"We gotta do this..."_

_"This isn't right."_

_"They can't treat her..."_

_"Nobody deserves this..."_

_"What if..."_

_"Carlisle said..."_

_"We need to hurry..."_

_"There coming..."_

I felt myself be lifted and carried off.

_'This is just a dream.'_ I thought. '_A cruel dream.'_

Of course this was just a dream , but it was like a nightmare , a dream about escaping was just to good to be true, so this was cruel. Horribly cruel.

The next thing I felt was surprising. _Air._ Real air on my face , the kind I hadn't felt in years.

_'Its just a dream.' I _thought.

"Open the door ,Alice." A voice said , it was beautiful, like velvet , I had been around people that sounded like this all my life and yet I had never heard anything like this.

I heard a door open and myself being put down on a seat and the next thing I knew I could feel myself falling asleep again. I awoke later , at first it looked like fireflies flying infront of me , but when my vision cleared I saw that it were only the street lights.

_'Thats what there called.'_ I thought. It took my a moment to notice that they were moving by me , rather quickly, I opened my eyes fully and shot up hitting my head on something. I fell back down on the seat and rubbed the top of my head.

"Ahhhh...ow." I muttered. there was all of a sudden a giggleing sound and I turned my head to see a pixie like girl sitting next to me. Like the scientists she was pale, but her eyes were a different color and she had a different kind of feel about her. I turned my head slightly and saw a boy , seventeen looking, sitting in a seat infront of me. Like the girl he was also breath taking , he had a weird colored hair it was kind of a ...bronze color and like the girl he had the strangest colored eyes. But thats when it hit me , I didn't know these people.

"Wh-...who are you?" I said frightened.

--


	5. Questions

WEEEEEEE bleh ughhh okay sorry for the late update but life has been really really really busy lately and I've decided to change the rating to mature just for the early chapters and maybe some later chapters I'm not sure ,but probably later chapters and I'm sorry this chapter short but as I said I have been EXTREMLY busy.

_"I try to make through these lies_

_and thats all I do,_

_Just don't deny it ,just don't deny it_

_and deal with it and thats just part of it." - Adam gontier + Apocalyptica -I don't care._

**_--_**

**_(Bella Pov)_**

There was a chuckle from the front of the car , I looked and saw the doctor who had helped me only a few days ago.

"Looks like someones awake." He smiled , it was a warm smile ,something I was sure I hadn't seen in a long time. I hugged my knees against my chest and shut my eyes.

_'Its just a dream ,just a dream,just a dream, just a dream.'_ I thought over and over again.

"Are you okay?" The gir l next to me asked. She touched my shoulder and I winced , my arms had always been sore and hurt whenever someone touched me. She seemed to misunderstand the look on my face and apologized. I looked out the window and then down at the door. I could jump out , but God only knows how fast it was going.

_'Shit this isn't a dream and I have no idea what they want from me.' _I stared out the window and finally decided to speak.

"Wh-...what do you want with me?" I said. My attempt to sound brave came out sounding like a squeak.

"We just wanted to get you out of there." I looked at the bronze haired boy from which the words had come from, it looked like he hadn't stopped staring at me since I had woken up. He also had a exspression on his face that looked like he was stressed or that he was trying to solve a puzzle that couldn't be solved.

I stared at him and blinked."...are you the...vegetarians?" I asked. My question cought them and myself off gaurd, I had remembered hearing the scientists talking about vampires like them. How they were outcasts in vampire society and how their eyes were a much different color then the rest of them.

"How do you know about that?" The doctor asked, I REALLY needed to find out his name. I stared down at my feet and murmered. " The scientists don't like your kind."

There was an uncomfortable silence and I shifted my position seemingly to make the car door next to me my own corner , I didn't feel comfortable around them, of course I guess it was my lack of people skills it wasn't like I had been beaten and totally isolated , but there had been this one scientist that still gave me nightmares.

I shuddered at the memory. "Are you okay?" The girl next to me asked again. I nodded and turned back to stare out the window, okay so I didn't know these people , and I discovered that my social skills were pretty bad. I sighed and leaned my head against the seat , closing my eyes I drifted off to sleep again.

-----


	6. Awake

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN BLOOD.**

I do not own tWilight or any of the song lyrics in the beginning everything belongs to there rightful owners

_"But I threw you the obvious just to see if  
_

_There was more behind  
_

_The eyes of a fallen angel eyes of a tragedy  
_

_Here I am expecting just a little bit too much from the wounded  
_

_But I see, see through it all  
_

_See through  
_

_See you." - A perfect circle - 3 libras._

-----

**(Bella POV)**

_"Oh Charlie she's so beautiful." The woman said as she craddled the baby in her arms._

_"What should we name her?" _

_"What about...Isabella?"_

My eyes opened.

_'What was that about?'_I thought as I started to close my eyes again , but that's when they snapped open. I shot up and looked at my new surroundings. I was now in a room with blue walls, a white carpet , a dresser ,and , what looked like doors to a bathroom and a closet. I looked down at the bed I was sitting on and quickly threw my legs off the side , I sat there for another minute trying to take everything in when the same feeling of nausie that had become all but to familiar came over me.

_'DAMN IT!'_ I got up and quickly ran towards that door the bathroom.

**(No ones POV)**

A thump was heard from upstairs ,Alice looked up.

_'Bella must be awake.'_She thought , she was about to get Carlisle when the scent of blood hit her.

_'Oh no.'_Alice quickly ran out of the room to get Carlisle.

**(Bellas POV)**

I layed on the floor of the bathroom with my hands covering my face , my breathing was returning to normal so I got up and looked in the mirror.

_'I look like hell.'_ I thought as I got a towel that was hanging up and wiped away the blood on my face.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and I quickly turned around.

"Are you okay?" A voice came. I recognized it as Alice's

"Ummm , yeah." I answered , as she opened the door "I'm fine."

Alice was holding ,what looked like, some clothes and a small box. She was smiling until she saw the blood near the sink.

"Heres some clothes," She said as she set them down, ' And some aspirin , you probably only need two , though , and Carlisle wants to see when your done taking a shower."

I nodded as she left.

When she was gone I picked up the box that she had put by the sink and opened it. Okay I know this is going to sound weird , but I hadn't ever actually had any 'Aspirin'. My life had pretty been filled up with shot , after shot, after shot.

I looked at the back of the box.

_'Take with water.'_

Okay , then.

I put the box back down , deciding to take a shower instead.

----

**(Later)**

**(Bella POV)**

I dryed my hair as I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked better now , unlike I had just a short while ago. I put the towel down and picked up the shirt Alice had left. It was a solid black , short sleeved shirt, I put it on and grabbed the jeans she had also left , I put them on and left the bathroom , feeling a little guilty about the bloody mess I had left. I left the bedroom , still feeling guilty , until I saw were my room was. Middle of the hallway , both ends of it kept going on , oh this was great I had now idea were to go.

_'......Crap.'_

- --

weeeeee Ugh Still no BXE GASP!!

Also I am back for now , but I will be busy for the rest of the month and the beginning of Febuary so uhhh yeah.

Also sorry for any spelling/ grammer errors.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Everyone , meow

I know I haven't updated in a really long time and I am sorry for that D:

unfortunatly all the storys I had saved on here have been deleted somehow , so my stories probably won't be updated for awhile and I'm not really sure if I'm going to continue a few of them, so um yeah.

Also I might be starting a new one , even though I really shouldn't since I have so many to update (sigh)

anyway I guess I'm back for now oh and thank you for all the comments and faves :)


	8. Chapter 8

**HEYYYY! Everyone! uhm uhm...okay so well uh...dern...okay yeah I know ya'll are probably about to throw something at me or leave bad comments but I really need your help :\**

**No I haven't given up on any of my stories , but I really need help with them.....okay so here's what I plan to do with each..and what I'm having trouble with.**

**Crash:**

**Heres the thing with this one...when I first started typing it , I had the whole story in my head...and now I can't remember what was supposed to come after the last chapter ....I remember what I had planned for the ending....and that I had planned a sequel ,but thats it. So thats the problem with that one.**

**Freakshow.**

**Honestly, the only problem with this is that I'm being lazy.**

**Injected.**

**Is off somewhere....I had the whole next chapter written out ,but that was before my computer crashed....twice...so uhm yes.**

**Its all Over.**

**...okay honestly for this one I never knew what ending to have.....and with who she ends up with I'm kinda torn...so I'm just thinking about having a chapter with what would happen if she ended up with either of them**

**Runaway Love.**

**.........at this point I'm not even sure what to do with it...because this story could either be really dark, or just normal like it is now so yeah....plus I changed the ending to the last chapter so that kinda threw the next chapter off.**

**So uhm yes...any advice or ideas would be really appreciated...also I had this idea to re-write 'Riot' so tell me what you think about that idea**

**so any ideas would be greatly appreciated. Thank you!**

**(also sorry for any grammar/spelling errors)  
**


End file.
